Surprise visitor
by Scarlotte O'Hara
Summary: Szayel gets kidnapped and tortured in a most delicious way, but who is his mystery man and will he see him again? And with the help of Grimmjow what will his investigation turn up?
1. Chapter 1

**a gift for the awesome 13 hope you like it!**

**read, enjoy and review!**

A sigh escaped him as he came to; he had no memory of what happened save for a flash of blonde hair and the smell of chloroform. His lids were heavy and his mouth tasted foul, he ran his tongue over his teeth only to find that he was bound and gagged. His eyes widened, their golden iris radiating fear as he realized he was in his lab, laid on one of the cold hard metal tables. His limbs were strapped down by his own restraints and he was naked, completely and utterly helpless.

"It's useless to struggle Szayel" came a mechanical voice. A figure came into view, clad in tight black leather from head to toe they approached, walking toward him as a lion walks toward its prey. He had on a mask that covered his entire face, down to his lips. Only his eyes were visible as they regarded him coolly through the mask, he looked up his scared golden eyes meeting with deep blue. The man leaned forward and Szayel saw a wisp of blonde hair escape from underneath the knit cap he had on his head. Which arrancar had blue eyes and blonde hair? He searched his mind and came up with nothing. His captor was circling the table, his hand lazily running up and down his bare body. Szayel shivered out of slight pleasure and immense fear, for someone to get the drop on him was unheard of and now he was helpless in his own laboratory.

"I think we should do some experiments Szayel" the mechanical voice sounded again. The man picked up a scalpel and inspected it, Szayel bristled visibly.

"Now now, I won't do anything you haven't done to someone else" this was not a comfort at all. Szayel had done his share of things to everyone; he figured this was his payback, their revenge. Slowly the man raised the scalpel to his exposed neck and made a series of small slices from his neck to his collarbone; he felt the warm blood slowly trickle down. Then he felt warmth on his neck, he opened his eyes to see the man slowly lapping at his blood slight moaning noises coming from his mouth as he did so. He sat up, his blue eyes sharp and intelligent, his mouth reddened by Szayel's blood that was continuing to trickle out slowly.

"Sweet, just as I thought you would be" he stroked Szayel's pale cheek tenderly. He moved away from him then, out of Szayel's limited line of sight, only to return a few moments later brandishing a pair of hemostats. Without a word he quickly attached one to Szayel's nipple and locked in into place, Szayel bucked against it as a sharp pain flowed through his chest. His cries muffled against the gag as his captor laughed.

"Oh come now Szayel, you're not playing fair behaving in such a wanton manner. It's as if you are begging for more." His golden eyes widened as the man bent down and slowly circled his tongue on the abused nipple, despite himself Szayel felt a warm tingling in his groin as he started to harden. His captor, still sucking on his pained nipple began to pinch the other one with his hand and he was embarrassed when a rather pleading moan escaped his throat. He felt the other man laugh against his chest, his hot puffs of breath against the saliva coated nipple making him harder.

"You like that do you my little slut? You are begging me for it aren't you?" He smiled down, showing his white teeth and Szayel thought something looked familiar to him. He picked the scalpel back up and made shallow cuts on top of Szayel's prominent hipbones, humming the entire time, Szayel whimpered in pain as he felt the scalpel slice into his delicate skin. He saw the man bend down so his face was level with the table and gently he moved his thighs apart so his face was level with Szayel's semi-hard length. He gave the tip a quick lick before he took one round orb and then the other into his mouth, sucking and humming the entire time. Szayel moaned like a whore at the sensation and tried to move once again but was held in place by his bonds. Then a sharp pain shot up his spine and he felt heaviness between his legs, a hemostat was now clamped in-between his two orbs onto the sensitive skin of his sac. He screamed through the gag and was backhanded for his efforts.

"Now now, is that anyway to act when receiving pleasure?" Szayel wasn't sure that having a hemostat on your nutsack counted as pleasure, he cringed away from the man in fear. He felt gentle hands roaming his body, cupping his face and felt light kisses being dropped on his head and neck. He relaxed under the touch, but did not let his guard down as the blonde continued to pepper him with kisses and light touches, gently stroking his cock until it became hard.

"Now Szayel, you are going to become my slut. Do you understand?" The pink haired man swallowed and nodded, afraid to disagree. "If you are good I will give you pleasure beyond all reason" the blonde continued, his voice mechanical. Szayel had figured he was using some sort of interference so he would remain unrecognized.

He watched as the man picked up a latex glove and stretched it, then he became horrified as he saw it being tied tightly around his cock. He moved his hips in protest but the man simply laughed. Unzipping his pants he saw his attackers penis for the first time, it was thick and proud, blonde hair at the base. He made a mental note that whoever this was had natural blonde hair that ruled out a few people at least. The man grunted with the release of his member, which already had beads of pre cum on the tip and he brought it to rest on Szayel's mouth.

"Open, and don't you dare bite" he warned with malice in his voice. Szayel gulped and opened his mouth, he pushed the head in and Szayel felt the salty pre cum on his tongue. Closing his eyes he lightly sucked as the man pushed no more than the tip in his mouth, he felt a fist in his hair and cracked his eyes open. His captor had one hand in Szayel's hair and the other on his hip, thrusting lightly in and out of his mouth. His head was thrown back and a few more strands of blonde hair had escaped, his mouth was slightly open in pleasure and he was making small groaning noises. Szayel couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this man. Rather suddenly he pulled out and walked to the end of the table, his erect cock bobbing the whole way. He stopped by Szayel's hips and gently rolled his cock onto the places he had previously cut, coating himself in blood.

Szayel gasped, the sight was beautiful and terrible; wonderful and frightening. It both aroused and disgusted him, as if his body knew his cock began to throb painfully. The man stood before him, still clad in all leather save for half his face, eyes peering out from the mask bold and blue, cock coated in red blood, and a few pieces of blonde hair falling into his face. He was gorgeous, magnificent, frightening and terribly sexy. He tried to cry out, he wanted him to remove his hat, to see that fall of hair. Frantically he tried to motion to it but the man shook his head. He settled himself between Szayel's thighs and stroked his cheek smiling.

"You are mine" he said firmly as in one brutal thrust the seated himself inside Szayel. He cried out in pain, throwing his hips up to escape the offending object. The bonds held him down as he got no time to adjust as he got thrust into again and again, he felt the slick blood coating the man's dick slid in and out of him, a firm hand on his hip and one around his throat. Szayel groaned, he loved this sensation, of being dominated and helpless but he would never tell anyone. He felt the hand tighten on his throat, cutting off his air. He looked up into those blue eyes and saw a flash of concern as he made a squeaking noise, the grip lessened so he could breathe again.

"Mine" the man said again, slapping Szayel across the face. "You're my slut, my fucking slut" he repeated like a mantra pounding into him. Szayel groaned, the man was hitting his prostate and his throbbing cock wanted release, it felt so good, all of it. He noticed then the hemostats were still in place and as he fucked him the man was littering his body with bruising bite marks, he shuddered as he felt sharp teeth on his shoulder. It was then he noticed his bonds had been released, yet he had no desire to leave. He wrapped his legs around the man and saw two blonde eyebrows arch up, hesitantly he reached up and undid his gag.

"Fuck me" he said, his voice rusty from disuse. Unreadable emotions played across the man's face as he flipped Szayel over onto his hands and knees. He slowed the pace down slightly, kissing his back gently while roughly pinching his nipples. Szayel groaned and arched his back, inviting the man deeper into him, with a grunt he felt a smack on his ass and the blonde's length drive into him.

"Whose slut are you?" The man asked him, his mouth right by his ears as he continued to plow into him. Szayel didn't answer, and he felt a smack on his ass as the man withdrew. He whined at the loss of contact.

"I asked whose slut are you?" Szayel swallowed.

"Yours" he said softly.

"Do you want me? Do you want my cock?" He gestured to his now glistening cock, the blood had worn off and it had simply left a light red stain on the proud member.

"Yes, yes I want it" he managed to get out. He was humiliated yet still aroused.

"Turn back around' was the only command. He eagerly flipped over and the man entered him again, he moaned at the feeling of fullness.

"Yes, your my fucking cock slut" he grunted, pulling on a handful of pink hair. "Tell me what you like bitch?" He demanded.

"Your cock" Szayel said, panting.

"Is that it?" He gave a particularly hard snap of his hips that had Szayel clawing for release.

"Your…your cock fucking me."

"Fucking you where?"

"In my ass, in my tight fucking ass!" He practically yelled. He felt the man bend over him again, slowing his hips to a rolling motion.

"Good boy, you do love my cock in your tight little ass don't you?" Szayel nodded, close to tears with his pain of being denied release. "You've been so good" the man cooed as he undid the latex glove from the base of Szayel's cock. He kissed Szayel lightly on the lips and laid him on his back, the golden eyes widened in surprise when he saw the man remove his pants and climb on top of him.

In one swift movement he lowered himself onto Szayel's aching cock crying out in pain and pleasure. Szayel couldn't wait, he rolled his hips up demanding release and he saw the man smile softly. He felt a hand circle his throat again and he groaned, yes this was incredible. To be held down and have someone ride him, he moaned as the man slowly moved his hips rocking back and forth gently. It wouldn't take much, the pace picked up slightly and he felt the slow warmth start in his stomach and he moaned.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum" he muttered, trying to give the man warning.

"Where do you want to cum?" The man asked, snapping his hips as Szayel pinched his nipple hard.

"In your ass, I want to paint your walls white" he groaned as he said those words. This was so dirty, so filthy and yet felt so fucking good. The man reached behind him and began to fondle Szayel's balls as he went faster and faster, finally Szayel could take it no more and grabbed the slim hips and slammed them down on his cock. He felt the throb of the spurts he sent into the body above him as his pleasure poured out of him. A low moan slipped out of the blonde's mouth as he rode out Szayel's pleasure; once he was sure the pink haired man was spent he climbed off, cum dribbling down his leg.

"Open your legs" he commanded the scientist. Szayel complied, shocked he realized the other still had not cum. He saw the man spit on his hand and quickly coat his dick before shoving it inside him. He groaned at the sensation and wrapped his legs around the man's waist. He watched in awe as the man switched into sonido and began to pound into him at a breakneck pace. He moaned as his prostate was abused with every thrust and he felt himself growing hard again.

"Fuck" Szayel got out between gritted teeth "fuck me and make me your bitch!" He heard a guttural growl from the other man, and he felt sharp teeth tear at his neck, blood pooling at his collarbone.

"You get me so fucking hot" he heard the blonde say in his ear.

"Just fuck me, I want to feel you cum inside me" he moaned as he nibbled the man's earlobe. He felt him stiffen and after a few more thrust the blonde snapped his head back and howled his completion. Szayel felt the spurts of warmth deep inside him as the man continued to thrust, riding out his completion. Szayel moaned as he felt his stomach coil in knots, his own orgasm moments away he frantically stroked himself and came right after his partner, his cum painting his stomach white in pearly drops.

Pulling out of him the blonde quickly lowered his head and lapped at Szayel's spilled seed and licked his lips. Szayel moaned at the erotic sight, and the man snaked his way up his body, dropping kisses on the naked flesh and finally their lips met. Szayel opened his mouth allowing the man access and their tongues fought and stroked each other. Szayel could taste himself on the other but he didn't care, this man had given him more pleasure than anyone and he kissed him with reckless abandon. They moaned against each other's mouths and Szayel felt his face being cupped but the other's rough hands.

"I have to go now" he said, voice still disguised.

"Will I see you again?"

"If you want."

"When?"

"I will come for you." Szayel shuddered at the thought. He liked games, and this was one that even if he lost was most pleasurable.

"I'll be waiting" he replied. The blonde smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Not as long as I waited for you" Szayel opened his mouth to ask him what he meant, but the man had vanished.

In his room the man opened his locked safe, placing the clothes, mask and cap inside he closed it before heading towards the shower. He stopped to pick up a framed picture he had on his desk of himself and his younger brother, the shock of pink hair and golden eyes making him smile.

"My how you've grown up Szayel" Yylfordt said warmly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Had a few people ask to see this continued so here we are. A few things though**

**I will update when I can, I am currently working on 2 big stories so this is a side pet**

**Characters will sometimes be OOC as this is fluffy and fun for me**

**Chapters will vary in length so be ready for some long some short and some in between=)**

**reviews are welcome and appreciated**

He was sure the culprit was Findorr, he was the only blonde after all so putting two and two together he marched himself up to Barragan's room. Bursting in without knocking he made a beeline right toward the blonde and landed a resounding slap on his cheek.

"The hell?!" He squawked, clearly offended.

"That's for last night you fucker" Szayel panted under his breath, shoulders heaving in anger and lust all at once.

"Last night?" He looked confused, "I didn't do anything with you last night."

"Like hell you didn't blondie!" Szayel shouted, outraged that Findorr was denying his participation in last night's rather pleasurable events.

"What is wrong with you Szayel? The formaldehyde gone to your head finally?" He looked at him, holding his now red cheek.

"Well, where were you then?" He demanded petulantly.

"Go ask Grimmjow, but leave me out of your mental breakdowns" he sneered, turning on his heel and leaving the room. Dumfounded Szayel continued to stand there before snapping to attention, Grimmjow was with him last night; he turned to head to the blue haired man's room. In truth he wasn't sure if it was Findorr but it made sense, yet when he looked at Findorr he didn't feel that delicious jump in his groin; the quickened pace of his heart.

"What do you want pinky?" Grimmjow drawled, leaning in the doorway as he took in the rather rumpled scientist.

"Were you with Findorr last night?"

"Yea, what of it?" He growled, crossing his arms over his chest. Oh oh Szayel thought, they were _together_.

"Nothing, I thought that he may have been who assaulted me in my lab last night."

"Well he wasn't. I was fucking that beautiful ass all night" Grimmjow huffed, clearly annoyed. "Why did you think it was him?"

Szayel explained the basics of the situation, leaving out the fact that he enjoyed it. He told Grimmjow of the chloroform, the torture, the masked voice and the blonde hair as his only clue. The cyan eyes widened then narrowed as he absorbed the details of the situation. He could see why Findorr would be the natural conclusion, then a thought came bursting across his mind.

"Hey, did you ever think they may have been wearing a wig?"

"Shit….that makes the suspect list much bigger!" Szayel wailed, pulling at his pink hair in frustration.

"Well, based on your descriptions we can rule out several people. Nnoitra's too tall, Ggio is too short, in fact most of the fraccion's are either too bulky or short. They obviously weren't any of the women…Although Apaci I wouldn't put it past." He visibly shuddered, "so who has a build like that and is about 6 feet tall?" He tapped his chin, brows furrowed in thought.

"Well, Ulquiorra but that's just creepy. Starrk but he would have fallen asleep on me. Findorr but he's out. Tesra but he loves Nnoitra so I doubt it. Shawlong is taller but it's possible." Szayel hemmed, completely defeated as he truly had no idea.

"I think this warrants an investigation!" Grimmjow declared. "He said he's going to come for you again right? Let's be ready for him!"

Szayel grimaced inwardly, maybe Grimmjow would be able to help but somehow he felt like he had just made things worse. The first order of business was to comb the lab for clues, they found none. His attacker hadn't left any "evidence" behind except for what he left in Szayel. Which he wasn't about to test, after all he didn't have anyone's sperm on file and it certainly wouldn't do to ask for such things. Grimmjow had the idea of making everyone do "routine physicals" in the hopes that maybe Szayel would recognize his attacker's body.

"It would be a good way to get samples of blood, hair, DNA" Grimmjow stated.

"Yes yes" Szayel mused "even if he is wearing a wig perhaps I can get a skin sample the next time he assaults me and match it to the samples from the physicals."

Now all they had to do was convince Aizen that everyone needed a checkup. Including Aizen himself, after all they couldn't leave anyone out.


	3. Chapter 3

The physicals had been exhausting, and now Szayel owed Ulquiorra a favor since he had sweet talked Aizen into agreeing. He didn't like owing the quiet man favors, but seeing how hard it was for him to walk the following day he conceded that he might owe him for this one. He had been successful in taking samples from everyone, including Aizen who wiggled about more than Szayel would have liked. As he studied each person he still was stumped as to who it could be, and as he and Grimmjow were going over theories he remembered one small detail.

"You know, you mentioned a wig, but the curtain matched the drapes so to speak." Grimmjow's eyes snapped up.

"You know he could have dyed that" he smirked, laying another folder aside.

"I suppose" Szayel sighed miserably running his hand through his hair.

"Well, if you buy into that" Grimmjow continued, leaning onto his elbows on the table "there are only two natural blondes. Findorr and Yyldfordt."

"And we've ruled both of them out" the scientist chewed on the end of his pencil, annoyed.

"We ruled Findorr out, but who said anything about Yyldfordt?"

"Grimmjow, he's my brother, there's no way." Szayel rolled his eyes at the blue haired man's weird assumption. His brother hated him and had become Grimmjow's fraccion instead of his to spite him.

"I'm just saying" he purred, leaning closer to Szayel "never say never." And with a deft movement he stood up and walked out of the lab, leaving Szayel wondering what he knew.

Yyldfordt was in his room when Grimmjow sauntered in looking like a cat that got the cream.

"Oy blondie" he said, chunking a folder in his direction. "Look what I found." Yyldfordt opened it up and smiled, he had made copies of all the tests Szayel planned to do on them. No doubt to see who his late night attacker was.

"Why?" He asked it wasn't like Grimmjow to help anyone.

"Let's just say I want to see pinky get riled up. After all he's so blinded he doesn't realize it was you."

"Whose to say it was?" Yyldfordt asked, his expression never changing.

"Don't think that I don't know it was. Your scent was all over him the next day as though you'd been rutting like animals" Grimmjow's mouth curled up into sly smile. Yyldfordt set his jaw, his expression hard before turning to Grimmjow and speaking in a low dangerous tone.

"You aren't going to tell him are you?"

"Hell no, I just want some fun around here. And it's going to be fun when he figures out it was you all along. Don't forget, you owe me." He said, and waving his hand he left the older Granz brother sitting in his room utterly bewildered. Pulling himself together he readied himself for that night's activities.

Szayel woke with a start as he was dreaming he was being suffocated. Trying to sit up he found was hard since there was someone on top of him, kissing him, without a second thought he knew who it was. Eagerly he wrapped his hands around the man's back, pulling him closer as he felt his hard length pressing into his belly. With a moan he raised his hips, grinding himself against the other who clamped a hand down on his hips forcing him to still. Making quick work of his pants his freed member stood proud, and he pulled Szayel's pants off, the pink haired man giving no resistance. Climbing on top of Szayel he met his lips in a searing kiss, passionate and slow their lips met as their hands grabbed at each other. Clad in all black the man continued his assault on Szayel's body, his tongue swirling around his pink nipples, then biting the nubs so hard it drew blood.

"Who…who are you?" Szayel asked breathless under the sweet torture. The man shook his head, never giving away anything for a moment. His hands raked up and down his sensitive sides, leaving angry red streaks on the pale flesh. Moaning in surrender Szayel arched his back up at the sensation of pain and pleasure, he felt his nipples being pinched and looked down to see two silver clamps perched on his otherwise bare chest. The man smiled wickedly as he reached behind him and drew out a cock ring; sliding it down to the base of Szayel's already throbbing member he entered the man without preparation.

Crying out at the sudden and dry invasion Szayel tried to back up, but strong hands held him in place, nails drawing blood. The man above him continued to pummel and abuse him as he pistoned in and out brutally, grunting and slamming himself into Szayel. His body slowly became used to it and pretty soon he was slamming his hips upward, meeting the man's greedy thrusts. Their bodies met in a fierce rhythm, sweat dripping and hips snapping as with a low growl he felt the man cum, his warmth seeping in Szayel in spurts. Dropping on top of him for only a moment his partner nibbled his ear and kissed his cheek rather gently before pulling out and smacking him across the face.

"Whose are you?!" He demanded, his now limp cock hanging between his legs, shining with the remnants of his fluid and blood from the brutal sex.

"Yours" Szayel said simply, noting that he was still disguising his voice.

"You won't take any others as long as I am coming to you, do you understand my little slut?" He almost cooed, and Szayel shuddered. This was so wrong, to like this, to like this possessive rough man. He couldn't help it, something about this man made his body sing. To be helpless, taken, for the dominant to be dominated it was fucking sexy and he loved it.

"I understand" he said softly, whimpering and moving his hips.

"I didn't forget my dear" the man said, stroking his cheek. He leaned down and spit on Szayel's angry red member, then taking it in his mouth coated it in saliva. Slowly he climbed on top of Szayel and began to lower himself onto his cock. Gasping Szayel restrained himself from bucking up into the man, knowing he was sure to be punished. Slowly he was taken all the way in, the man's warm heat caressing him, enveloping him. The slim hips began to roll on top of him and he saw his cock going in and out of that tight ass, moaning he began to lose himself to the sensations.

"Fuck" the man grunted, and Szayel saw that once again he was hard. He raised himself fully off his cock and removed the ring; lowering himself back onto it he began to fitfully grind his hips. Szayel watched, unable to tear his eyes away as he saw his cock go in and out of that tight ass as the man's hips rolled and twitched in ways he had never seen. On impulse he grabbed the man's chin and drew him in for a deep kiss, biting his lip and causing it to bleed. His partner rose up and smacked him, hard.

"Fuck" he muttered "you turn me on when you do that you nasty slut." He put a hand around the pale throat, continuing to ride Szayel's cock for all he was worth.

"Do you want to cum Szayel? You want to cum deep inside me?"

"Y-yes" he stammered, his breathing becoming labored as he knew he was reaching the end. The hand around his throat tightened and began to lightly choke him.

"You want your filthy seed to paint my insides white?" Tighter…tighter…he felt his air being cut off, the slamming of hips into his, his dick felt like it was going to burst.

"Fuck..yes" he groaned, and thrust upward, wanting to bury himself in the man.

"Cum for me, cum in me, mark me as yours" the man rasped into his ear. That was all Szayel needed, his thrusts became erratic, wild and needy as his air supply became more and more constricted. His head felt light, but his body heavy. A low moan ripped from his throat as he saw black and felt his cum pump out of him in explosive spurts, shooting deep within the undulating body above him. The man whimpered before he gave into his own pleasure, the pearly fluid pooling on Szayel's stomach as his insides clamped down on Szayel's pulsing cock. Grunting he stilled, then got off him carefully, cum dribbling down his thigh as he moved.

"Why?" Szayel asked, his voice quiet, "why did you let me."

"Because I love you" came the simple answer as the man once again vanished from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing i love reviews and feedback. as i have said before this story is not my main focus, the enemy of my enemy is *also a bleach fic*and i write this when inspired.**

**remember i love reviews=)**

Yyldfordt was not a stupid man, and some would argue his intelligence surpassed that of his younger brother. Where Szayel was brilliantly gifted with science and analysis Yyldfordt was a different kind of gifted, a more applicable kind. He knew how to cover his tracks, he knew how to operate off the radar, and he was a master manipulator. Since the spotlight was on his dear brother, the espada he was able to do what he needed to quietly and with no detection, that was until Grimmjow and his damned nose figured him out.

He had chosen to be Grimmjow's fraccion because he was the only other espada besides his brother he could stand. Starrk while devastatingly handsome was always asleep and he already had Lilynette whose high and screeching voice reminded him of a dying cat. Barragan was old and pompous, full of himself and expected his fraccion to bow down to him, something Yyldfordt wasn't apt to do. Harribel, well the idea had been kind of appealing since he knew he would see plenty of hot girl on girl action, but the thought of putting up with four females didn't sit well with him and he figured he would be better off somewhere else. Ulquiorra didn't even have a fraccion, and he certainly didn't want to be left alone with the quiet espada. Rumor had it that the bat boy had two releases and was quite possibly the strongest among them; Yyldfordt didn't care to find out. Nnoitra only cared to fight, and he didn't feel like being worn out from sparring all the time, plus the skinny giant was as likely to kill him as to help him. Zommari and Aaroneiro creeped him the hell out so they were an automatic no, which left him with two choices. He knew his brother would never want him as his fraccion and so it narrowed it down to one blue haired espada, Grimmjow. The panther was actually quite friendly and it helped that he and Findorr were already together, it brought a level of peace in a sense. Grimmjow was fair, though maniacal and never abused his fraccion; he was also friends with Szayel, making it easier for Yyldfordt to get closer to his brother.

He realized now of course that it was better he wound up with Grimmjow, it was clear there was a deep friendship between the cotton candy colored hair espadas, but that didn't mean Grimmjow wouldn't rile Szayel up. In fact, he was rather thankful for Grimmjow's playfulness at this point; it seemed to be the only reason the panther was helping him. By giving him a heads up on what Szayel was going to test he could take precautions, and if he was going to test all espada and their fraccion that meant he would have to come up with a solution. The first thing was skin samples, there was no getting around that but whenever he fucked Szayel he wore head to toe black patent leather, it was sexy and clung to him in all the right places while also concealing his identity. The hair test, well he had a solution for that, at least down there he would shave for the rest he needed to go to the living world. He wondered if Grimmjow would be up for a shopping trip.

* * *

He was stumped, and SzayelAporro Granz didn't get stumped. He was brilliant, and he was a mastermind, he could solve any puzzle. Except apparently this one. He tapped his fingers against a beaker in annoyance as Lumina and Verona bounced around happily, the noises in the background ignored he soon became lost deep in thought. If he was honest with himself, which he wasn't, he would have realized he had no real want to find out who his assailant was. He enjoyed the meetings, and in fact looked forward to them, but his scientific inquiry took over and soon would border on obsession to find out who was giving him crazy amount of pleasure. The thing that concerned Szayel was the most recent occurrence, the man riding him was deliciously sexy and pleasurable but the reason why sent up a red flag.

_Because I love you_

Szayel did not believe in love, it was simply a combination of chemicals firing in unison, a trick of the mind. Their parents had abandoned him and Yyldfordt when they were young, and thankfully they were found at a relatively early age by Aizen. The stoic brunette didn't love them, but he took care of them at least, showing them how to fend for themselves and giving them power; they just had to follow him. As it turned out he was strong enough for the rank of espada while his brother was not, something that shocked and surprised them both. He was certain Yyldfordt would make espada and as for himself, well there was no doubt in his mind that he would be the primera; then he suffered depression when he realized his low rank. Once he had slunk out of his lab to meet the others he realized he had to admit to not being perfect, something he admitted only to himself, because as soon as he felt Starrk's power he almost shit himself.

His brother chose to ask Grimmjow if he could become his fraccion instead of Szayel, which hurt the scientist immensely. He had thought they would stick together since they were family, but his cold brother proved him wrong, so instead he made many fraccion. Lumina and Verona were his main ones, but they were more like pets and very childlike, the others were fierce and used for battle; and he couldn't count how many he had as the supply was endless. He realized he was filling a void in his heart, a hole where his family should be, a hole that had grown deeper and wider as one by one his family deserted him.

What was love? What was loving someone? It was nothing. Just a chemical trick, a slight of the brain. And as all things it would fade with time.


	5. Chapter 5

**ahhh the response is so wonderful here!**

**mini moffie thank you so much=)**

**kotori yui well i already know you love it but please keep loving it!**

**ijapan thank you thank you, just wait till next chapter...**

**if your just finding my story please read and review=)**

Yyldfordt smiled as he dressed himself, he knew from Grimmjow that Szayel would be trying to obtain hair and skin samples from him and he had taken precautions to make sure neither happened. Bending down he zipped up his thigh high black boots over his black one piece that fit him like a glove. He covered his head, save for his eyes and mouth and carefully tied his hair up. He looked in the mirror, he did look pretty damn good, smiling he pinned his wig in place and went to hunt down his quarry. It didn't take him too long, his brother usually was in one of two places; his lab or his room. He heard Szayel before he saw him and carefully masked his energy so as to not be found out, something his brother never knew he was capable of.

"No Lumina, Verona I am not making another bang bang" his voice was laced with exhaustion and his delicate hand was placed on his forehead. His two fraccion danced around his chair wild and excited, Yyldfordt guessed an explosion had happened and the two bubbles with legs wanted a repeat performance. He grinned, this was his chance, turning on his voice disguising device he stepped into the room, his boots making a soft click on the floor.

"You will have to excuse Szayel, he has a prior engagement" he said smoothly and watched in glee as the two bubbles fled the room and Szayel's mouth hung open.

"Szayel, my dear man. I am so sorry I haven't come to see you for a while, as you can see "he gestured to his privates "I am more than ready for you." And he was, it was painfully obvious, his erection was straining against the rather confining fabric. His smile widened as his brother began to sputter and stand, knocking over a beaker or two in the process; quickly he stepped in front of him and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

"Now now, no trying to escape or do I need to remind you who you belong to?" Szayel shook his head, his eyes dazed from the kiss. Yyldfordt lowered his head down to the shell of his ear, kissing it.

"And who do you belong to?" He whispered huskily and felt Szayel's body shudder in need.

"You" his brother responded, his voice breaking mid syllable and strained. Szayel's body was putty in his gloved hands and he was enjoying every sinful minute of it. Quickly he placed a cold metal cuff around his brother's slim wrist and before Szayel could react he had looped it around the rather large and sturdy leg of waist high metal table, forcing his hands to be held at bay. Grinning he paced around his captive, eyeing him as if he were predator and this was his prey. He stopped when he was across the table from Szayel, propping his face on his elbows he studied his brother. Szayel's eyes were tinged with fear and lust; his lips slightly open panting as he weakly struggled against the cuffs. His pink hair was falling into his eyes, lending him a more dangerous and unruffled look.

"Are you ready to begin?" He asked smoothly as he picked up one of Szayel's scalpels and studied it.

"Please" it was a whisper, "please don't hurt me." Yyldfordt smirked, he would never hurt his precious brother, and he knew this plea was only half hearted for the physical pain. He knew his brother was speaking of emotional pain, for he was becoming as dependent upon their meetings as Yyldfordt himself was.

"Szayel, my filthy little slut, you do not need to worry" he said, draping himself across the smaller man's back so that his erection was firmly pressing into Szayel's backside. He heard him gasp as he sought purchase on the table, regaining his balance. Yyldfordt smiled as he ran his hands down the length of his slender yet firm body, stopping to cup his buttocks with both hands and thrusting his hips lightly into him, groaning slightly.

"You make me so fucking horny you little bitch" he whispered affectionately as he pushed himself back, Szayel whimpered at the broken contact and arched his back unconsciously. And he was he could feel his erection weeping at the sight of his helpless brother. To dominate the one he had been helping constantly from the shadows, the only being he would sacrifice everything he was for was the one he could never have. His brother would never accept him or what he felt toward him, it felt wrong to lie but he wasn't really lying was he? Dismissing those thoughts from his head he rummaged around in his black bag he had brought with him, grunting in satisfaction he retrieved several items and placed them behind where Szayel was standing.

"I think, my dear that I would like to see all of you." He grasped Szayel's arm firmly so the man would not wiggle and with a swift movement cut straight down the back of his clothing, exposing the smooth pale back. Pulling the cloth aside he continued the cut all the way down the younger man's clothing until Szayel stood there, each half of his outfit hanging from his arms, leaving the rest of him completely exposed. He smiled, his brother was shaking with anticipation but Yyldfordt was far from finished with him, gently he wrapped his arms around him and began to pepper sweet kisses on his collarbone. He snaked his hands down and felt Szayel's arousal and gave it a few rough tugs as gasps tumbled from those sinful lips, when he had his fill he stepped back to get another item. Szayel's world went dark as a rather snug blindfold was placed over his eyes, immediately he panicked despite the soothing circles the other man was rubbing on his back.

"Shh it's fine. I am right here, be a good bitch and play with me" his voice was low, concerned, caring, and yet Szayel knew this was still a command. He bit his lip in an effort to calm his nerves and felt the tang of blood, then he felt soft lips on his and a tongue asking for entrance. He hadn't been deserted his partner was still here, with a sigh of relief he yielded himself. He felt the smooth gloved hands running up and down his body, dancing on the slopes and planes as they explored him. The tongue in his mouth doing the same, the taste of the man tinged with his own blood, and he found himself becoming more than a little turned on. He whined when their lips were separated only to feel something bigger and velvety nudging for entrance, groaning he darted his pink tongue out and tasted the salt of pre cum.

Yyldfordt had climbed up to stand on the table he had carefully picked, he wanted Szayel to suck him off and he had judged this table to be the right height. Letting his pants sag down to his knees he took his swollen cock in his hands and slowly guided it to his brother's mouth, he felt Szayel's tongue sweep over the tip of it lightly in question. He carefully watched his reaction and was shocked when he heard Szayel let out a wanton moan as he wrapped that hot mouth around his throbbing organ. Yyldfordt let out a groan; it was all he could do not to bury his hands in that pink hair and face fuck him senseless. Carefully he entangled his fingers around those silky strands as he watched his cock slide in and out of Szayel's mouth, the erotic sight only caused him to become harder and harder. Grunting he moved his hands down to cup the angular face, he was having a hard time restraining himself.

"Fuck, if you keep it up I won't hold back" he muttered. Szayel stilled for a moment before moving his head back, letting go of his dick with an audible squelch.

"So don't" he said simply, softly, in a voice that brooked no argument. Yyldfordt thought he might cum on himself at how sexy Szayel was in that moment.

"Then I won't, if it's too much tell me. Now open up your dirty mouth and let me fuck it." Szayel silently complied, opening his mouth and letting him in, grasping fistfuls of hair right above his brother's ears Yyldfordt began to insert himself into that delicious mouth. Groaning as he slowly went in as deep as he could, which was his full length thanks to Szayel's rather unconventional zanpaktou, he had to still for a moment or he thought he would explode. Szayel wasn't having any of it however and as soon as he was all the way in clamped his mouth down and began to suck.

"Fuuuuucckkk Szayel" he let out a low growl at the relentless pressure. Two could play at this game he decided. He tightened his grip on his brother's head and began to slowly roll his hips into his mouth, he felt Szayel take a step back and regroup before he continued. Faster and faster, he was gentle at first but he had worked himself into a crescendo of thrusts; his hands pulling his brother's head down the length of his shaft and his hips bucking into his mouth. It was all Szayel could do to keep his mouth open and he was, he had let his jaw go slack while his older brother abused his pretty mouth, pounding in and out of it and yanking his face forward with each thrust he had little choice. Yyldfordt watched as his cock went in and out of Szayel's mouth, faster and faster, light glinting off it from the amount of spit on it. He grabbed his brother's head, forcing it down his throat, deeper and deeper until he gagged. He pulled harder and harder on the pink hair, causing a squeak of protest, but it was ignored. He felt Szayel's forehead slam into his stomach with the force of his pull but didn't stop. Over and over again he slammed his brother's mouth onto his cock, he felt Szayel's face push against his privates and his stomach with the force of a punch as he forced him to take it. His breathing becoming heavy he sensed he was close to his limit.

"Fuck you goddamn slut, I'm gonna cum soon" he panted, his rhythm slowly becoming more and more erratic. Szayel said nothing, he couldn't, the corners of his mouth were now bleeding from the exertion. Yyldfordt slowed his pace slightly, taking in the sight of the black mask over his brother's eyes, his cock going in and out of that mouth and moaned. He grasped Szayel's hair and holding his head still began his breakneck pace all over again. It didn't take long, he was mesmerized by the visual eroticness of the display and he felt his balls tighten.

"Nnng, fuck Szayel" he cried out, flinging his head backward and pulling his throbbing dick from Szayel's mouth. A hand remained in Szayel's hair, holding him still as Yyldfordt sprayed his creamy hot seed all over his face in spasmodic spurts as he rode out his orgasm. He fell to his knees so that his face was at the same level as Szayel's, and breathing heavily glanced up through his hair to see a pink tongue dart out and taste him. The sight almost made him hard again and he smiled, gently running a hand through the pink mane of hair.

"I'm not done with you yet my pretty bitch" he purred as he leaned forward giving Szayel a chaste kiss. He wiped a glob of cum off the man's cheek and touched his lips with it, instead of simply licking it Szayel took his whole digit in his mouth and began to suck voraciously.

"Oh no, I am far from done" he murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is un beta'd**

**fuu: I seriously don't know where my mind goes...really...**

**Kotori Yui: I hope you are ready, your face will turn bright red I think**

**Mini-Moffie13: Thank you thank you. He is starting to get the picture now though.**

**iJapan: I blame you for some of this, you know what. **

**A/N: iJapan and I are collab'ing on something rather unusual. It will involve Byakuya and Ambassador Seaweed, if you want to be alerted when it is done let me know. I believe it will be a one shot but who knows with us=)**

**Reviews are like cookies for me, they are sweet and I love them!**

Szayel's delicate brows rose at the man's assertion and he felt the warmth of the other's body leave him. His blindfolded head swung around in confusion, where had he gone? He heard some shuffling and movement behind him and uttered an outraged and very un- masculine squeal when he felt his legs roughly kicked apart. If his face had been visible his assailant would have seen narrowed golden eyes shooting daggers at him, as it was all he saw was a heavy frown at the action.

"Just hold this for a bit" the man's voice was a devilish whisper and Szayel wondered what he was going to hold. He yanked lightly at the cuffs, signaling he couldn't very well hold anything. He heard a low rolling laugh at his struggle.

"No dear, you won't be holding anything with your hands." Still puzzled Szayel ceased his struggle. He quickly realized where exactly he was going to hold something when he felt the cold tip of something prod his backside. His brows knitted in consternation as he felt something worm it's way into him. Then he felt the brush of, hair? Yes hair against his lower thigh, he grunted in question.

"This is your only clue of what I am going to do to you," he heard the silky voice behind him now, pumping the dildo in and out of his ass. He frowned, he felt the hair brush against his leg over and over, swaying with the rhythmic thrusts. It didn't feel bad but certainly wasn't the same as a warm cock in him. He felt his dick start to respond as the damn thing struck his prostate at random. Then it stopped abruptly, the dildo seated fully inside him and he stood as straight as he could. Thats when he realized that attached to the dildo, and what had been brushing up against him, was a thick and luscious horse tail. He clenched his insides tighter, holding the offending device and realizing he was reduced to being a pretty pretty pony, and even more ashamed that he loved it. Of course he pretended not to and let out a rather equine snort of annoyance, which earned another laugh from his companion.

"Don't worry, you're going to like this" he purred, running his hands through the silky pink strands. Szayel was not so sure he was about to like anything until he felt a cuff wrap around his ankle, then the other one and realized that a spreader bar was holding him spread eagle, which made it impossible to hold onto the dildo and with a clatter it fell to the floor, forgotten. He felt his cock jump at that, despite being a self-proclaimed genius the man liked to have a reprieve from being in charge and his trysts with the masked stranger had allowed him just that. He could enjoy the sensation of being dominated, his private fantasy, without worry and shame. If Szayel was honest with himself, which he wasn't, he would know that this fantasy also stemmed from the fact that he acted in charge to cover up his latent insecurities of loss and desertion. For being so smart Szayel was oftentimes remarkably stupid.

The sensation of being penetrated roughly echoed through his low back as he felt his chest being pushed down, until his torso was on the cold table with his pert backside up in the air. He grunted as he felt his body take the man deeper with the position change, unable to move his legs and hands he was truly at the mercy of his lover. His body trembled at the thought of being laid so bare before a stranger, a stranger that loved him. His mind to distracted the man failed to realize that there was no way his assailant had to be someone he knew to love him, at least he didn't realize it in the moment. He felt the smooth gloved hands grasping his hips, the man's heavy balls hitting his ass, heard the sound of skin on skin as he was pummeled. He relished in it, this delicious release, the loss of control, he threw his head back and let out a long groan of pleasure as he felt himself begin to crest.

Yet just like that he crashed to earth as he felt the man leave him, his cock sliding out and leaving him empty. He grunted, annoyed at the loss and heard a small chuckle as he heard the man move around behind him. A small pinch and then a burn assaulted his sensitive nipple and before he knew what was happening he felt a cold rod being shoved through it. He winced as the man hung a small bell from his newly pierced nipple, the bell giving a slight tinkle with each of his movements. He felt something being strapped around his hips, like a low slung belt, it was soft, wide and not uncomfortable. He bit his lip in consternation as he pondered the mystery man's next move. He didn't have to wait too long. A cold piece of metal was pushed against his lips, and unconsciously he opened his mouth to it. A thick metal rod wedged itself between his teeth and he felt a tug on it, moving his head towards it he realized he had a bit in his mouth and the man was going to ride him…like a horse…

"Come on baby, neigh for me" the man demanded and Szayel found himself oddly willing to comply. A small noise found its way out of his throat as he blushed in shame. He felt the cock inside him twitch with lust as he took him harder and harder Szayel biting on the bit as neigh after neigh mingled with his moans.

"Yes, that's it, make that noise for me. Who gets to ride your sweet ass?!" The man's voice was thick with need and gravelly with effort.

"You" Szayel gasped out between breaths, "you only you."

"Make that sweet noise for me again baby" he said softly, though an air of danger was present. In response Szayel found himself arching his back up, pushing against the man and tossing his mane of pink hair back emitting a rather loud neigh as he impaled himself on his lover. Over and over they continued that rhythm, with each thrust the knot of tension threatening to uncoil as Szayel felt his angry, red and weeping member bounce uncomfortably with each thrust.

The strap around his hips tightened and he felt himself being penetrated, he arched his back prettily as if begging for more and the man obliged. Yanking roughly on the hip strap he forced Szayel down, impaling him on his hard length, at the same time pulling on the reins bringing the shock of pink hair backwards. At the position Szayel moaned, his back arched to the fullest he felt every inch of the man's throbbing heat buried deep inside his body. Slowly he felt the organ slide in and out of his welcoming body, his asshole twitching in excitement as his body yielded to the sweet invasion. With every pull the sound of tinkling reached his ear as the bell chimed with each movement, making noise in time to his captor's thrusts, an ironic symphony of pain and pleasure as he clamped his mouth down on the bit to stop himself from crying out with the mingled sensations that were washing over him in wave after pleasurable wave.

"Shall I let you cum you fucking slut?" He felt the whispered question against his ear, a noise that was a lot like a whine escaped his throat and he heard the man laugh. "As you wish" was all he said before a gloved hand took his aching member into its hand. He reveled in the touch, the smoothness of the glove with the contrasting insistent tugs on him. Soon everything was a chorus of noise, the tinkling of the bells, the slapping of skin upon skin and the whispered noise of the gloved hand sliding over his member again and again, all in perfect rhythm. He could contain himself no longer as his head was pulled back and the strap on his waist grew tighter and tighter he knew his partner was reaching his peak, crying out Szayel thrust his hips the best he could into the torturous hand until he felt his seed leave him and splash out onto the floor below in mind blowing violent spurts. A moment later he heard a grunt and felt the man stiffen against him in several erratic thrusts, the warmth of his spend filling him and then slowly trickling down his legs. He felt the man disengage slowly and a gush of fluid left him, before it could even reach his knees he felt a warm cloth cleaning him up.

"Thank you" he muttered around the bit, shaking his head back and forth to alert his captor it was still on. The man made no sound but silently removed all of the devices from him one by one and packed them away; at least Szayel figured that must be the rustling noises he had continuously heard. Finally the cursed blindfold was removed and he saw the man's bold green eyes peering out at him and a smirk on his pretty mouth, Szayel blinked, he was pretty sure the man's eyes were red the last time he saw them. On impulse he leaned forward and capture those smirking lips with his nibbling them playfully, he felt the sweet response before he was gently pushed away. Without saying a word the man moved away, grabbed his duffle bag and left, swishing his hips as he moved, giving Szayel a prime view of his delightful ass.

Turning back to his table the rumpled scientist spit in a beaker, determined to see if he could tell anything by this sample of spit and some skin flakes he knew were in there from nibbling on the man's lips. He rolled up his sleeves and called for his fraccion, who came running with excitement.

"Bang bang?" Lumina asked innocently. He grunted and picked it up, placing it on his chair he sat down on the small, round fraccion who made a noise of protest.

"Shh Lumina, my ass hurts so just stay there" he grumbled as he poured the spittle on a slide and placed it under a microscope. Slowly he adjusted it into focus, and what he saw made his blood run cold. He wouldn't have known who it was right away if the actual DNA hadn't been quite so close to his own, shaking his head in astonishment he looked again. With trembling fingers he picked the slide up and placed it reverently in storage, his only proof of the identity of his attacker. His whole body shaking with unidentifiable emotions he left them room, and turning off the lights uttered one thing.

"Got you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kotori Yui: Oh yes, he knows exactly who it is. Thank you=)**

**Fuusunshine: Hahaha I did warn you didn't I? Check out the banter in here lol, how much does Grimm know?**

**iJapan: Yea once we finish i'll blast it on all my stories lol. This is your fault, as is some more stuff in here. Just wait till you all read what I wrote today in a few weeks *cackles***

Knowing who it was hadn't shocked him nearly as much as he would have thought. No, in a manner of speaking he was pleased that this one person had loved him all along. He ran a hand through his disheveled pink hair as he stood under the comforting spray of the hot shower. The warm streams of water ran over his porcelain skin, soothing the sting form his most recent pleasurable activities. The ache in his lower back had lessened significantly and he was already feeling better, he attributed it to the shower but what he didn't realize was the void in his heart was slowly closing.

The next day he was up before dawn, his mind refreshed from the few hours of deep sleep he had gotten. Szayel did not sleep much, most geniuses did not if Einstein was any example, and the man was famous for only napping never indulging in a full night's sleep. Szayel was much the same, his brain racing constantly, only able to shut off at a few well-placed intervals. He was back in his lab and his child like fraccion was happily bouncing up and down as their master ran his coveted slide several more times to make sure his findings had been correct. He pushed his chair back from his desk and let out a sigh as he turned his honey colored gaze to his fraccion.

"Lumina, Verona. Daddy will make a boom boom for you if you do something for him first" he said conspiratorially, immediately gaining the attention of the two round fraccion. He leaned down and whispered in their ears, emitting squeals of delight they scurried off as he turned back to his work. After all he needed to make them a boom boom. It wasn't too long after that Grimmjow strode in to find Szayel up to his ears in beakers, bunsen burners and all kinds of chemicals.

"You're not planning on experimenting on me are you?" He asked, a blue brow rose in question and worry.

"No, of course not. It's for them" he gestured to his bouncing fraccion who were beside themselves with excitement. Grimmjow visibly relaxed as Szayel led him from the room to leave his fraccion to their own devices.

"So, what do you want?" He pretended to be bored, but he knew what Szayel wanted, it was obvious the man had figured it out.

"I figured it out Grimmjow" he said softly, his eyes were swirling with an emotion Grimmjow was sure he had never seen before.

"And?" He prodded softly; he hadn't thought it would have this sort of effect on Szayel.

"It's my brother, it's Yyldfordt" it was uttered so quietly and reverently that he had barely heard him.

"Yyldfordt?" Grimmjow pretended to be somewhat shocked as Szayel nodded affirming it. "How, he's your brother?"

"I don't know, I just don't know." Szayel was saying softly, but he was smiling, and not his crazy insane smile a real smile; one that was genuine and soft.

The quiet moment was interrupted by a rather loud bang followed by two trilling high pitched laughs and cries of boom boom again. Turning he saw Szayel's beach ball fraccions had indeed made a boom boom and were planning on doing so again. With the mood broken a wicked smile crept over Grimmjow's face.

"Hey Szayel, do you know what a whore-us is?" He asked, his eyes narrowed, thoroughly enjoying his pun.

"Yes Grimmjow, I know what a horse is" the man sniffed, back to his haughty air.

"No, not a horse a whore-us. Although they do both neigh" he scratched his ear grinning.

"Grimmjow, your saying horse and horse. Seriously don't waste my time" he rolled his eyes as he crossed his slender arms over his chest. Grimmjow cackled and sauntered over to him.

"How do you know I'm saying the same thing?" His cyan eyes bored into Szayel "whore-us" he uttered one more time before laughing as he sauntered out of the room.

"What on earth" Szayel said aloud, unsure as to what exactly was wrong with Grimmjow. He jumped as another loud noise and the smell of burnt hair emanated from where Lumina and Verona were playing. Heaving a sigh he headed in to see the damage the two edible fraccions were doing, if they had caused too much destruction he would eat them as a snack, perhaps he would anyway he was hungry.

Yyldfordt was eating when Grimmjow arrived to his fraccions quarters, his blonde hair was tied back and he was dressed in a simple white uniform. He studied the man for a moment, he was attractive and he could see the resemblance Szayel bore to his elder brother but that was where it ended. The two Granz brothers were as opposite as they came, he knocked at the open door, just to signal he was there and Yyldfordt looked up smiling at his boss.

"He knows" was all the blue eyed man said, plopping down beside the blonde and neatly plucking a grape from his plate. Popping it in his mouth he gauged Yyldfordt's reaction.

"Of course he does" he said smiling, no surprise evident on his face. "It is Szayel after all; it was only a matter of time."

"Now what?"

"Nothing, I continue on as usual until he brings it up. This is all about him, if he wants me to know he knows then I will be told. It's a mind game."

"What if he doesn't tell you?"

"Then it will mean as I have feared, that he never loved me in the first place."

"Why would it mean that?" Grimmjow was honestly curious about the reason, the whole motive had him stumped but he had gotten past that.

"Because" Yyldfordt stated "if he loves me he will want to be honest with me right away. Clear the situation up whatever the ramifications may be. If he isn't honest and just carries on then he is content with a quick fuck and nothing more, with nothing else behind it. He is simply filling a need and it doesn't matter who it is."

"So if he loves you he will confront you? Because he will want to be with you right?" Yyldfordt nodded. Grimmjow continued "what if he doesn't because he's scared or something?"

"He wouldn't be. If he brings it up it will show he wants to be with me, if he doesn't it will just show that he is trying to fill a void." Grimmjow grunted, the logic didn't make much sense to him but then again he was a man of action not one who bothered with hidden meaning. When he had taken Findorr as his lover he had simply stated his interest and much to his surprise the blonde had reciprocated, they always said what they meant and really hadn't had any problems. However Szayel wasn't like that and maybe this was the only way Yyldfordt thought he would be able to get a straight answer from the elusive pink haired man. He wasn't sure, he just knew it made little sense to him and seemed like a waste of time, other than the fucking. He hadn't ever seen them go at it, but he had been on the trips with Yyldfordt to the living world to acquire a wig, bit, and the other sex toys and he had picked up a few for his lover as well.

Yyldfordt held his plate out to him, silently offering him some more grapes and he ate them greedily, a comfortable silence forming between the two as each contemplated what love meant for them.


End file.
